User talk:ThechosenOne
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:ThechosenOne page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ZoshiX (Talk) 12:14, April 3, 2011 Je n'ai spammer aucune page de ce wiki.Désolé, je ne vais pas mettre ma signature parce que les images ne sont pas la. Re: The Map I meant put it on my talk page... anyway, I'll just fix it to include some more staff members and then I'll put it back, okay? LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parades, and Resistance 04:33, April 5, 2011 (UTC) News I will not able for some moment!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 13:01, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Salut Si vous avez des doute pour que vous pouvez utiliser mon corps tuyau, c'est oui!Vous pouvez aussi devenir le rang "trusted" dans Spiritshot!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:41, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the wait... You may adopt them. 11:50, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Fan boons The fan boon system has been started. If you want s then post pixel art at the 'Fan Boon Center' page, Win at the arena, Give a pet to the adoptation center, Win at the lottery, Etc. You will get 35 at the start of each month. With s you can buy pets, breed pets, paint pets, give your pets to the pet school, cure your pets at the hospital. Please note that, this is an advertising message. From: owner, ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 12:21, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. But your weapons are now worthless. By that I mean the Resistance is already fighting Kuipter (View This). As a result, we need no more weapons. Thanks though. DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:55, May 10, 2011 (UTC) >:C YOUR GRAVE PICTURE. CHANGE IT. CHANGE IT CHANGE IT CHANGE IT CHANGE IT. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 18:37, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :NEVERMIND I'LL CHANGE IT. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 18:39, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ... Out of curiosity, why do you want Symphoni's gender changed? I'm sure her parents would want to know that too... anyway, sweet home you got there .D LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 15:06, June 4, 2011 (UTC) DENIED. DO YOU HAVE ANY FORM OF KNOWLEDGE WHATSOEVER ON HOW BREEDING WORKS?!? YOU NEED 1 MALE AND 1 FEMALE AND YOU GET A BABY. SAPPHIRE AND TOPAZ ARE BOTH MALES!! INGRATE!! BREEDING REQUEST DENIED! DMSwordsmaster Talk 15:19, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeller. Castion's battle has begun. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 16:11, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Are you active? I might consider confiscating your pets, since no one cares for them.... 04:08, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi. It looks like you want your pets back. Too bad I already took one of them... But I will give it back, if you do me a favor... Please discuss on my talk page if you DO really want your pets back. Thank you. 14:08, August 12, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Yes this is me posting. I'm basically just using my siggy and posting unlogged n' stuff. BAI. You are beginning to be inactive again.... Just making sure you are active. Again, same rules. 14:12, November 16, 2011 (UTC)